Our Future Lives
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: Hey, Psycho Llama let me adopt their story 'Chasing a Shooting Star.' Go read that first if you want to understand this story. I do not own Stargate SG-1, sadly, nor do I own Aster. Rated T just to be safe. I don't want to give a summary because then I'll spoil the story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:Hey! Psycho Llama is letting me adopt their story called 'Chasing a Shooting Star.' It's an awesome story! Go read that first, then come back to this so you all will understand what's going on. This would have been uploaded yesterday, but the computer started to not work right and wouldn't come on. Thank goodness we fixed it. On with the story!)**

"Skaara."

**"WAIT!"** The sound of someone shouting was heard.

In came a woman who looked frighteningly exactly like Aster, only older. She had the same fiery red hair, only longer, and the same sky blue eyes. She was panting, as if she'd ran for miles.

"May I ask whom you are, and why you are interrupting this Triad?" asked Travell to the woman once she calmed down enough to speak.

"My name is Aster..."

"Impossible, you look too mature to be Aster," said O'Neill. The woman looked at him like a mother would and smiled.

"If you would come with me to Abydos and let me explain, everything will be clear. I promise."

Everyone was too shocked at the second to say anything, so the supposed 'Aster' waited patiently for their answer.

How could this be Aster? She looked so wise, caring, and kind of...motherly? One would say she looked to be powerful, by first glance at her face, for a woman.

"We are discussing a Triad, and by the rules of Tollana, Triad cannot be interrupted for any reason."

"If I were to tell you that I know what this Triad is about, and that I know of a solution, would you come with me then?"

"We have already come to a conclusion of this Triad..."

"Uh, Your Honor? Maybe we should go with her. I mean, she might have a better way to handle this situation. Maybe, her way, Klorel can be removed and sent away without him being killed," said Daniel. He looked over at the older looking Aster who smiled at him, as if he'd took the words right out of her mouth.

"Um, I'm afraid I kind of agree with my friend here, Your Honor. I wouldn't _mind_ if Klorel was dead, but as long as he's away and out of Skaara, I don't really care what happens to him. And besides, I think we could all use a little break from this Triad."

Travell looked between everyone for a few minutes before deciding.

"On one condition."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"We keep the device on Skaara's body to know that we are not being fooled. Only then will we go."

"As you wish, ma'am."

"Well, alrightie then, let's go."

* * *

Arriving on Abydos, everyone flinched at the hot, bright sun shining in their eyes and the wind carrying the sand onto their faces. The smell of food from the small village came upon them. The sound of little children playing was to be heard.

Suddenly, a young man whose face was covered came up to them.

"Aster, you are back. Was your journey safe?"

"Yes, it was. And would you please take that silly hood off, it makes you look way older than you really look." She pulled the man's hood down off of his face to reveal a wise looking...Skaara?

"Okay, this day is just gonna get weirder and weirder, isn't it?" said O'Neill.

The man chuckled, "For you, yes."

"Now, we will explain everything," said Aster.

"As you have before, Colonel O'neill, we have time traveled here. Klorel is my husband, and we have two children. Skaara has also married and has two children, he has also taken his father's place as the leader of the Abdonians."

"Wait a minute, how'd you do that? And how did you time travel here?" said O'neill.

Aster giggled motherly, "If you would let me finish, then all will be clear." She waited until everyone's attention was fully on her, and their minds were not wandering.

"Ten years ago was out time Triad. Before I went to Tollana, I tried to think of a way that Skaara and Klorel could be separated from eachother, but looked the same, as if they were cloned. Before Lya could finish her opinion on who should get the body I stood and announced that I knew of a better way. I knew of a something similar to a cloning device on Erebus that Klorel didn't know about. I took Skaara and Klorel, who came willingly with me, to Erebus and had them separated. The only thing Skaara and Klorel share is thier looks, nothing more."

"This is true."

Everyone still looked doubtful. Klorel was a Goa'uld, he wouldn't have let Skaara have possession of the body ever, he never has.

Aster seemed to know what they were thinking.

"I convinced Klorel that he would have nothing to do with Skaara, if he so wished. However, since Skaara and I were still friends, he decided to try and be friends with him as well, for my sake. If you still do not believe us, we can prove it to you. Follow me." She started walking away, not looking back to see if they were following.

She knew they would be hesitant to follow, but thier curiosity always got the better of them, and they followed her.

* * *

Lifting the flap of the entrance of a tent, Aster went inside.

"Klorel, children! We have company!"

Out came four children and, apparently, Klorel. Why was Klorel on Abydos?

Two of the four children ran to Skaara. However, all four children looked like both Skaara and Aster. Everyone knew that all four didn't belong to Skaara, and that all four didn't belong to Aster, so both of them must have had two children each.

The two boys were obviously older, looking no older than five. The two little girls looked to be no older than three.

"Well, I see that your journey was successful, Aster," said Klorel.

"Yes, it was."

* * *

That night, everyone sat around the fire, talking to eachother. The others didn't get to meet Skaara's wife until then. Aster was still having to explain one more thing before everyone went to bed.

"Alright. I'll tell you what has happened in these ten years. First off, Skaara has taken his father's place as the leader of the Abdonians, and has two children with his wife. Klorel and I have married and have two children of our own. We have become the King and Queen of Erebus. Other than that, not much has changed, unless you count all the radios my Earth friends and I brought to Abydos and Erebus for music."

Everyone laughed.

Finally, everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next day, everyone got to get to know the children and Skaara's wife.

Daphne, Skaara's wife, was beautiful. She had straight long black hair, light brown eyes, and light tan skin.

Skaara's son had his dark hair, curious brown eyes, and his mother's light tan skin. His name was Brady.

Skaara's daughter had his color hair, but her mother's hair style. She had her mother's light brown eyes and they were always filled with wonder. She also had her father's darker skin color. The girl's name was Alana.

Aster and Klorel's children were slightly different.

The boy, named Aden, was the spitting image of his father. From his dark hair, eyes, and skin color to the way he acted, which was way better than the way Klorel used to be. However, like his father still sometimes had, he would get a haunted look in his eyes when he was angry or scared. But when he was cheerful, his eyes were like his mother's: bright, wide, and open.

Aden's little sister, named Layla, was a tad different from her brother. Her skin was darker than her brother's, she had her father's dark hair, but she had her mother's eyes. They were a brilliant crystal blue. They were so blue they almost looked fake. Her eyes always showed her emotions. Her face would try to argue otherwise, and people that didn't know the girl real well often fell for that. However, she could also have her father's look he sometimes got in the eyes, the haunted look. She really only wore that look in her eyes when she was upset about anything, whether she was sad, mad, scared. Any emotion that was not a good emotion, her eyes could be even more haunting than her father's because of their color.

Usually, Layla had her mother's eyes: bright, wide, and open.

**(A/N:Hey, I redid this chapter. GOD BLESS YOU!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:This chapter is going to be from present time Klorel's point of view.)**

I watch my apparent children play with my host's children. The boy looks exactly like my host, but is my child. The girl looks very much like her mother. I cannot believe that Aster and I will be married and have children! I look over at older Aster. She looks so different.

She seems much wiser.

We have met my mother's host and Dan'yer's child. A little girl with blond hair and brown eyes. We have also met O'Neer and Car'ter's little girl. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Their names are Hasina and Amanda.

My apparent daughter toddles toward me. I watch her come my way. When she reaches me, she trips over her own feet. I catch her before she can hurt herself.

She looks at me with her mother's big blue eyes and giggles at me. She reaches toward me, as if she wants to sit in my lap.

What do I do?

I look over at older Aster, who is watching the whole thing. She gives me a look that says it's alright for me to pick the girl up.

I put my hands under the toddler's arms and set her on my lap.

"Daddy!" she says, which shocks me a little.

The child rests her head on my chest and falls asleep almost instantly.

Older Aster comes and sits next to me.

"She's a daddy's girl. She knows you look like her father so she doesn't think it matters which one she goes to. If she's bothering you I can take her," she says.

"Uh, if it's alright, I'd like to hold her just a little longer."

"Of course," she says smiling. She gets up and goes over to the older me.

Amazing! I can't get over how much Aster changes. I guess it comes with age, being a queen, and being a mother.

I look down at the little girl sleeping in my arms. It almost feels right having this little girl in my arms. She looks like she feels safe. As if she thinks I could protect her from any and everything, like a father would usually do his best at.

Great, now I'm going soft.

But I don't care.

**(A/N:I think I might include a song or two in some of the later chapters that the characters will sometimes sing at a festival or some sort of party in this story. I'm still thinking of a good plot for this story, so if I don't update for a while that's why. Sorry this is so short. Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:Hey! A little warning so no one gets confused: the rest of the story will mostly be from Aster's or Klorel's point of view. ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**Aster's POV**

I watched Klorel and our supposed daughter interact. It was so strange, seeing Klorel like that. He looked like a lost puppy, trying to figure out how he should feel about the little girl.

I looked over at out son. He was the spitting image of Skaara, only he was _our _son.

I don't know how to feel. It's weird, watching this. I feel awkward with all this, what with it being ten years from now, yet I feel...I don't know...right, here, I guess? That's the best way I can explain it.

* * *

** Older Klorel's POV**

Layla. That is my daughter's name. It means "night". Her eyes are the color of the night sky, so the name suits her, in my opinion. My son's name is Aden. It means "fire". There isn't a better name for the boy. He's a little spit-fire, that one.

I look over at the younger version of my wife. She's still beautiful, though, when I compare the two, it shocks me to see how much my Aster has grown from the spunky, fiery-tempered teenager into a beautiful, graceful, wise _woman._

I turn my gaze to my younger self, and I nearly laugh. I watch as he tries to figure out how to handle this new situation. He's holding my darling little sleeping princess in his arms.

He's also, most likely, wondering how and why Skaara and I can almost be considered brothers. Haha, well, if your wife insists on seeing her friend from another planet, you don't have much of a choice than to find out how you can get past all the things from before, move on, and become friends. **(A/N:Did that make sense?)**

I can't help but be wary of the younger me, for in his time, Skaara hasn't been rid of me in his body. I can't help but be cautious of some things for the sake of my family and friends.

My wife waltzes up to me. She puts her head in the crook of my neck and wraps her arms around my waist. I embrace her.

"Oh, this is going to be _so _weird," she exclaims. I chuckle.

"I think everyone is handling this quite nicely."

After I said that, she pecked me on the lips, then resumed putting her head on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Klorel's POV)**

Night had fallen on Abydos. As I sit by the night fire, I watch mine and Aster's children. I still can not believe all of this.

I look over to where the future Aster and our son is. Even I will admit that the scene was adorable. She was holding the boy, who was just barely keeping his eyes open. Her eyes held love and wisdom and I could see a sort of power in them.

I turn my gaze to the future me. He is watching his little girl, who is obviously tired but refusing to go to sleep just yet. She is giggling and he smiles.

It is then that I notice that his and older Skaara's hair is cut much shorter. **(Just look at pics of Alexis Cruz now, that's what Klorel looks like. When his hair is a little shorter, that's Skaara's hair-do.) **Hmm.

I return to watching father and daughter again.

The older me really does look fatherly, protective, and strong.

"Layla" climbs up onto her father's lap and rests her head on his chest. The older man wraps his arms around her and rocks back and forth. The girl finally shuts her eyes and goes to sleep.

He excuses himself to bring his sleeping daughter to bed. He stops beside his wife and says, what I assume, to bring the boy to bed because she gets up and follows him.

I decide to follow.

When I follow them to a small room, which I guess is the children's room, I notice Aster followed as well.

We watch as the parents set their children in their beds. Older me looks up and right at us and grins, _grins! _I don't grin. It's like he knew the entire time that we were following.

* * *

**(Aster's POV)**

Later that night, we heard a blood curdling scream from one of the children. It sounded like Layla.

I see older Klorel turn around and his eyes widen in shock, fear, and worry. Then, he takes off with his wife right behind him. We all run after them.

When we reach the room, Aiden is unconcious and Layla is no where in sight.

Older me rushes to her son and picks him up.

"Layla!" the older Klorel shouts, then takes off again. Klorel and I follow.

As we get outside, I see why older Klorel shouted so desperatly. His own daughter is about to be taken away by, who I recognize to be, one of Klorel's serpent guards. Nu'ho, I think was his name.

We keep running and jump on the ship that the two are on.

There is the former serpent guard, holding Layla tightly by her tiny wrists and lightly pressing some sort of knife to the toddler's throat.

"Hello, Klorel. Remember me?"

The older man doesn't say a word. He just glares fiercely at the other man. He starts to take a step forward, but is stopped.

"Ah, ah. You want your daughter to live don't you?" he says as he presses the knife a tad bit harder to the girl's throat.

Older Klorel stops in his tracks. I've never seen Klorel look so lost, helpless, afraid, nor desperate.

"DADDY!" the child yells frightened. His eyes go to his daughter.

The door slams behind us, causing me to jump.

"Now, do what I say, and the girl lives. Get in the far back of the room."

The three adults did as they were told, older Klorel's eyes never left his daughter.

'How do we get out of here?' Aster wondered.

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated until now. I've had a hectic few weeks. I know this is a little short, but I promise I will do my best to make chapters longer. :D**


End file.
